Discussioni utente:Leviathan 89
Archivi: Febbraio - Giugno 2011 Nuovo header Non capisco da dove hai preso la seconda citazione del "narratore". E vorrei farti notare che il nome, o meglio cognome, italiano di Mihawk è Drakul, anche se il nome vero sarebbe Dracule. È come per Rufy/Luffy. In entrambi i casi dobbiamo usare il primo nome anche se quello corretto è il secondo. Inoltre, oltre al template profilo che sostituisce il template "char box", vorrei sapere se hai intenzione di ricreare i template "island box", "devil fruit box" eccetera. Sempre riguardo al template profilo, dovresti semplificare il codice, perchè se siamo d'accordo sullo scrivere solo il nome del frutto ingerito, allora (ho fatto qualche anteprima con Barbanera) così com'è non funziona. Addirittura credo che potrei riuscirci io ma preferisco non rischiare di peggiorare le cose. --Meganoide 00:14, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Piuttosto che mettere il template profilo sui protagonisti, non credi che sarebbe più importante metterlo sugli articoli "pronti da leggere"? Ci sono quasi tutti i viceammiragli e qualcun altro, tipo Jerry... be' li trovi se vai nella categoria. Sistema quelli per primi, poi tutti quelli che vuoi! :-) --Meganoide 16:15, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) A parte Nami, tutte quelle pagine sono da rifare... il template profilo a qessto punto lo teniamo, però non ha molto senso sistemare l'1% di una pagina. Per gli uomini-pesce in Marina (ho visto solo ora la domanda) non ricordo dove l'ho letta. Forse è nel quiz della wikia inglese. O forse ne parlava qualcuno, ma non ricordo chi. Comunque, so che è vero, anche perchè come ben sai non sono trattati esattamente bene. E per il quiz, io punto ad arrivare ad almeno 300 domande. --Meganoide 16:34, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Avevo deciso 300 quando pensavo di mettere 30 domande. Visto che ne mettiamo solo 10, possiamo fermarci prima. Però in fondo, più si va avanti con la storia, più domande si possono fare (quando l'isola degli uomini-pesce esce in Italia potremo chiedere chi tra i figli/figlie di Nettuno e Otohime è più giovane - Shirahoshi) quindi non ha senso darci un limite, anche perchè non avrebbe senso togliere alcune domande per fare posto ad altre: le aggiungiamo e basta! Invece per la faccenda degli uomini-pesce ne sono sicuro, anche se non ricordo la fonte. Era una cosa del tipo "il Governo Mondiale non riconosce gli uomini-pesce come creature senzienti", perciò non si possono arruolare. Magari è sulla pagina "uomini-pesce". Ora la cerco, se trovo dove è scritto ti do il link. --Meganoide 16:56, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Ma no, niente sezioni... per il profilo, io metterei solo il loro aspetto attuale, dopo il timeskip. Però magari aspettiamo che con l'anime ci arrivino, perchè in base al template spoiler, oltre a chi segue il manga e quindi li ha già visti, il gruppo più numeroso è quello dell'anime. Appena appaiono lì, quasi non è più spoiler... --Meganoide 17:25, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Boh, secondo me non è molto interessante vedere la differenza anime/manga. Personalmente non mi piacciono nemmeno le gallerie: se voglio mostrare i vari "aspetti fisici" (bambino, adulto, dopo il timeskip, magari con i vestiti di Strong World, ecc) li piazzerei qua e là, ma non tutti assieme. Quindi non sono favorevole, però non è che mi cambia molto in fondo... --Meganoide 09:39, lug 3, 2011 (UTC) Riguardo al blog dell'utente Phoenix Agnese... insomma, è una sciocchezza. Dici che potremmo cancellarlo? In ogni caso, se sei d'accordo prima di cancellarlo le scriverei il motivo, e cioè che non è cattiveria ma che è una cosa che non serve a niente. Se invece non sei d'accordo lo teniamo, però sarò triste per tutto il giorno :-) : Ah, a proposito!! La pagina principale è andata ancora in tilt, direi che è la prova definitiva che è colpa dei blog. Quindi propongo di togliere quel template dalla prima pagina, a meno che non riesci a sistemare la faccenda :-( --Meganoide 16:58, lug 5, 2011 Certo che me ne sono accorto, del nuovo utente: ho detto la mia ipotesi per il casino è il suo blog!! Inoltre ho messo in grassetto una cosa che avevo scritto prima ma che a quanto pare non avevi notato. Te la faccio notare sia per sottolineare che avevo già visto il nuovo utente, sia perchè così mi risponderai anche! --Meganoide 17:17, lug 5, 2011 (UTC) ciaoo ^^ Ti ringrazio per le informazioni, farò pratica piano piano, trattandosi per me di un ambiente nuovo :) vedrò di rendermi utile, anche consultando la versione inglese della presente wikia ^___^ Cosa dovrei fare per eendere migliore il mio blog? Scvusate, ma non sono molto pratica.... Se credete che sia opportuno cancellarlo padronissimi, ma ditemi cosa posso fare almeno x migliorare.... Phoenix Agnese Grazie per il sostegno... =) Ad ogni modo, ci sono diverse cose che non so e che vorrei chiedere, dato che non ho mai fatto nulla di simile. Primo, la scheda del personaggio, quella che in genere si trova in alto a destra e che indica le caratteristiche, si crea usufruendo dell'opzione "tabella"? Secondo, vorrei sapere anche come si crea e riquadra l'indice... E infine, per me la cosa più importante, non so come si creano quelle scritte blu che le clicchi e portano automaticamente in un'altra pagina oppure conducono alle note a fine pagina... credo riguardino il codice sorgente ma cmq non so bene cosa devo fare. sarei molto contenta se me lo spiegassi =) Phoenix Agnese 14:01, lug 6, 2011 (UTC)Phoenix Agnese Intendi dire che vedi il tasto "edit" sopra al titolo del paragrafo, piuttosto che sulla destra? Ogni tanto lo noto sulla wikia inglese, qui non ci ho mai fatto caso, anche perchè in fondo non cambia nulla. Se invece intendi qualcos'altro, sei pregato di rispiegarmelo! Riguardo a Phoenix Agnese, non ha ancora detto se sa tradurre l'inglese e gliel'ho richiesto; ora le parlerò anche del blog, perchè non è che sia sbagliato o vietato, è che è inutile. Tra l'altro si è già presentata, e anche meglio, sulla propria pagina utente! Speriamo che si faccia sentire, o prevedo che abbandonerà presto il sito :-( --Meganoide 15:05, lug 6, 2011 (UTC) Allora, ti ringrazio per le spiegazioni, più o meno ora ciò che ti ho chiesto mi è chiaro, proverò a mettere in pratica, magari se poi non mi riesce qualcosa ti ricontatterò. e cercherò di non lasciare più spazio fra una riga e l'altra =) per quanto riguarda l'inglese, sì, lo conosco e lo so tradurre, sono passata qui per avvertire che sto iniziando a lavorare sulla pagina di sabo aiutandomi con la wikia inglese. Pregherei Meganoide di non essere sempre così sgarbato con me, è solo da ieri che sono qui, non posso rispondervi subito e non sono così pratica dell'ambiente :-( Se proprio si vuol sapere della pagina del blog, proprio per il motivo che''' NON CONOSCEVO''' il sistema di questo sito al momento dell'iscrizione ho scambiato quella come pagina di presentazione!!!!!!! Cavolo, non l'ho fatto mica apposta! Ho provato a modificarla ma non ci riesco. me lo si può spiegare, GRAZIE??? Phoenix Agnese 19:42, lug 6, 2011 (UTC)Phoenix Agnese Ho iniziato la pagina di sabo, ma avendo dovuto spegnere il PC non l'ho salvata qui ma su un documento in archivio in modo da poterla riprendere. In ogni caso l'ho pienamente incominciata. Ho fatto così solo perché non so se posso comunque salvare la pagina mettendola On-line senza averla finita, ecco tutto. Phoenix Agnese 21:44, lug 6, 2011 (UTC) Si arrabbiano lo stesso. Se vuoi controllare, provaci tu e vedrai :-) --Meganoide 13:30, lug 7, 2011 (UTC) Eccome se mi state mettendo sotto XDD ma è giusto, almeno imparo u.u poi con l'esperienza si fa tutto ^^ Cercherò di cavarmela con le immagini, al limite se proprio non riesco a capacitarmi di qlcs ti chiedo, ti ringrazio x l'aiuto ke mi dai >.< X la pagina di Sabo manca la storia, ma credo di riuscire a finirla solo domani. Cmq x domani ce la faccio u.u Phoenix Agnese 15:18, lug 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ^______________^ In ogni caso, domani ci lavorerò per bene senz'altro =) Phoenix Agnese 15:42, lug 7, 2011 (UTC) Uso Mozilla Firefox, spero che la risposta sia quello che volevi sapere. Per il link che mi hai dato, mi porta alla stessa pagina dell'altra volta: schermata intera, contorno arancione, mi pare di ricordare il simbolo di One Piece in alto a sinistra e uno spazio per scrivere in basso. Il problema è che al centro non c'è nulla, per cui se scrivo qualcosa premendo invio sembra che la mia frase semplicemente si perda, e nella striscia grigia in basso dove (quando cambi la pagina) ti dice "caricamento in corso", ad un certo punto mi dice "interrotto". PS Mi sa che Agnese che non ha capito non ha bisogno di scrivere il suo nome dopo le quattro tilde! Eheheheh. --Meganoide 16:58, lug 7, 2011 (UTC) Ehm, io aborro il corsivo, lo trovo da snob. Lo vuoi proprio mettere in corsivo, il nome romanizzato? --Meganoide 17:05, lug 7, 2011 (UTC) No vabbe', teniamolo in corsivo. Per la chat, non ti ho visto connesso. La schermata che vedo è uguale allo screenshot. Per la funzione tag, visto che non avevo capito quasi niente e inoltre dicevi che non c'era nessuna fretta... non ho nemmeno cercato di rilegger per capire di più! :-) PS ora mi sconnetto, magari rientro tra mezz'ora, o stasera, o domani, non so. --Meganoide 17:39, lug 7, 2011 (UTC) È che proprio mi fanno ribrezzo... come un cibo che ti fa schifo e ti costringono a mangiare... --Meganoide 18:45, lug 8, 2011 (UTC) Navibar blogs Hey..shouldn't the navigation bar link to the recent blogs instead of the category?..just asking:) : I recommend you to link purged version of the bloglisting since it doesnt update properly:) :: Wow!..does Lugio mean July? Ciao :-) Ho finito la pagina di Sabo, non l'ho ancora pubblicata perché la sto rileggendo e poi devo inserire le immagini.... Non ho capito una cosa. Nella descrizione non c'è lo spazio per mettere la categoria e la licenza. Ho capito come si mettono, ma non so dove. Me lo puoi dire? Grazie =) Phoenix Agnese 12:46, lug 8, 2011 (UTC) Sabo Per il titolo dell'immagine, non l'avrei messo con la scritta 800px con la quale ho salvato il file, l'ho fatto involontariamente perché stavo seguendo anche un'altra cosa e mi sono ritrovata a non sapere come modificarlo nuovamente. Grazie per i consigli :-) Per la storia di Sabo, non ho inventato nulla, non sono davvero il tipo credimi, mi sono basate su delle testimonianze contenute in One Piece Green che ho trovato in un riassunto dei contenuti a questo link Per il fatto che stia con l'armata di Dragon, Oda l'ha affermato in un SBS, ma in effetti non ricordo quale. Su questo ultimo punto potrei aver sbagliato, ora che me lo fai notare, ma ho scritto le cose con cognizione di causa, non intendevo assolutamente dire stupidaggini u.ù Phoenix Agnese 21:33, lug 8, 2011 (UTC) Sabo e lingua giapponese Dici i riferimenti a fine pagina?? In effetti anche secondo me aiuterebbero.... Ma vabbè, comunque hai ragione, questo è un altro discorso.... XDD Io in pratica mi sono basata su me stessa, ricordandomi chiaramente di avere letto l'informazione, in effetti avrei dovuto cercare meglio, e, anche se penso proprio che sia il caso di dire che si impara con l'esperienza, cercherò di stare più attenta >.< Contando il fatto che neppure sapevo che sulla Wiki inglese traducessero le SBS O____O Cmq, in effetti si sono venute a creare innumerevoli teorie sulla morte di Sabo, io ho scritto leggendo il "documento" che ti ho dato sul link, ma non so chi l'abbia tradotto o come abbia fatto. Magari provo a scaricarmi OP Green x vedere. Anche se su quel sito so che c'è gente abbastanza seria.... cmq, aspetto buone nuove per la traduzione, e ti ringrazio ancora per la collaborazione >w< P.S. A proposito di traduzione..... Fin'ora mi sono sempre scordata di dire a te e a Meganoide che anche io conosco il giapponese, dato che lo studio ormai da due anni in una scuola privata, e quindi potrei essere d'aiuto nel frangente. Certo, essendo abbastanza complesso so ancora leggere pochi ideogrammi, contando che le lezioni sn fatte da 2 ore alla settimana, ma potrei rispondere senz'altro ai vostri quesiti sulla forma grammaticale delle parole da translitterare o cmq diversi aspetti in cui posso intervenire, ovvero quelli che ho studiato fino ad adesso. Durante l'anno scolastico, poi, c'è anche la mia sensei di lingua che è giapponese di madrelingua e quindi anche lei può essere di ulteriore aiuto al nostro lavoro =D E' molto brava ed è una persona davvero squisita sempre pronta a dare una mano: so che non c'entra, ma devi sapere che ho scritto proprio ad Oda (ho trovato l'indirizzo) per le SBS assieme a due amiche (se vuoi sapere le domande che gli abbiamo fatto nn ho problemi u.u) e lei si è offerta di tradurre tutte le nostre domande, anche con sforzo, visto che soprattutto la mia era molto complicata XP =D Spero possa risultare positivo come contributo, da parte sia mia che di Konomi-sensei ^_____^ Phoenix Agnese 22:14, lug 8, 2011 (UTC) Quando ho detto che conosco "anche io" il giapponese, intendevo in relazione a quel tuo amico della Wikia inglese di cui mi avevi parlato ;-) Cmq sia, sono contenta di poter essere di ulteriore aiuto facendo uso delle mie conoscenze del jappo ^_____^ Per la mia sensei, mi dispiace, ma non credo che si possa iscrivere. Vedi, è molto impegnata con la sua famiglia (dato che spesso sta in negozio dal marito x aiutare) e con le lezioni di giapponese, e poi sta anche frequentando l'università per laurearsi in medicina, dato che è venuta qui dopo il liceo.... Cmq, se avete dei dubbi posso sempre andare a chiederle risposta io ^_____^ Waaa, sono felice di sapere che anche tu hai mandato una domanda alle SBS!!!!! Io ho preferito farlo direttamente in giapponese e per posta, dal momento che ho potuto mandargli anche dei miei disegni, ma è cmq una cosa bellissima >OOOOO< E che gli hai chiesto? =D Sn curiosa ^.^ La chat mi funziona perfettamente, anche se è raro che si sia online in contemporanea.... =) Phoenix Agnese 13:35, lug 9, 2011 (UTC) Ma qui siamo solo noi tre? ò.òPhoenix Agnese 14:20, lug 9, 2011 (UTC) Lo immaginavo, ma siccome ho visto che delle immagini erano state inserite anche da altri utenti nn ero sicura che ci fossimo solo noi :-P Cmq, io sono iscritta più o meno ad un trilione di forum su One Piece (XD), quindi proverò senz'altro a farci un po' di pubblicità :DDDDD Purtroppo so che le Wiki non sono mai molto popolate da utenti, ma cercherò di impegnarmi perché la nostra si rimpingui, come penso stiate facendo anche tu e Meganoide u.ù Ah, un'altra cosa. Sto facendo la pagina di Magra (manca la storia, come per sabo quella la farò in un secondo momento perché stasera esco XP) e non mi ritrovo più la spiegazione di come si fa la scheda del personaggio..... Cm devo fare oniichan??? >.< Phoenix Agnese 15:02, lug 9, 2011 (UTC) Ahahah Oni-chan non significa mica fratellone? Sì, ora vedo il solito errore e anche quando ci aveva messo le mani Dopp era stata la stessa cosa. Non avevo pensato a salvare una nuova versione del file. --Meganoide 17:49, lug 9, 2011 (UTC) what does this mean lol? Pagine in evidenza Queste pagine devono essere revisionate, potrebbero avere delle informazioni mancanti, non aggiornate, non corrette o avere delle sezioni non tradotte. I'm pretty intersted! Hellooo :) Grazie x le dritte, in line di masima so modificare le immagini se si tratta di svuotare le vinette, quindi posso farlo io. nei casi in cui non ci riuscissi ti avviso ;-) Di errori di visualizzazione non ne riscontro nessuno per adesso :-) Phoenix Agnese 13:10, lug 10, 2011 (UTC) Secondo te dovrei cancellare i commenti del blog che sono fuori tema, o li teniamo? Magari adesso creo quello in cui la gente può dire chi è diventato membro della flotta dei sette. --Meganoide 16:55, lug 11, 2011 (UTC) Diamine, è lo stesso commento che gli ho lasciato sulla pagina di discussione, ma io ci ho messo più cattiveria. Ma si può sapere perchè quei commenti io non li vedo, sulla pagina del blog? Ok, ora li vedo. E non hai risposto alla domanda qui sopra... le teniamo o le cancelliamo, le risposte fuori tema? --Meganoide 20:14, lug 11, 2011 (UTC) Hai ragione, li tengo, almeno chi li ha scritti magari torna a vedere se qualcuno gli ha risposto e poi si fa un giro sul sito, se invece li tolgo il giro non lo fanno perchè ci rimangono male. --Meganoide 20:21, lug 11, 2011 (UTC) A dire il vero sì, l'aggiungo a mano, perchè se no il sito mi mette come categoria "blog posts" che non mi piace perchè posts non è una parola italiana. Io scrivo "blog" e il sito non mi aggiunge quell'altra. --Meganoide 20:36, lug 11, 2011 (UTC) Ciao :-) Volevo avvisatri che c'è una translitterazione sbagliata nella scheda di Muller, la dottoressa dei Pirati di Bellamy. Il nome romanizzato e quello originale, infatti, vengono riportati come Muret, quando in realtà la T non ci vuole assolutamente e la trascrizione corretta è Myure. Non so come si corregge la tabella, perciò ho pensato di chiedere a te, dato che mi avevi detto che potevo correggere questo genere di cose. Credo possa, dato che nel manga italiano il suo nome non è stato specificato come "Muret"... no? >w< Phoenix Agnese 21:43, lug 11, 2011 (UTC) Mi dici per curiosità cos'è che sono tutte quelle cose che stai facendo, che hanno un nome strano? E avrei una richiesta da farti. Visto che sei tu quello bravo a sistemare le licenze delle immagini, ma che le immagini sono tantissime, potresti controllare se almeno quelle degli articoli ok hanno la licenza? Ieri sono capitato su Rouge e ho eliminato un'immagine perchè erano troppe, e ho visto che quella eliminata non aveva la licenza. E poi, hai finito di sostituire il "char box" con il "template profilo"? --Meganoide 13:07, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) Sì ma a cosa servono i messaggi di sistema? Il char box puoi cancellarlo appena non serve più, anche senza dirmelo, tanto me ne accorgo :-) Sarebbe in effetti gradito se creassi anche i profili per navi, isole, ciurme eccetera. Sì, prima finisci i profili dei personaggi e poi dedicati a quello. Invece per le immagini: lo so bene che non si vede la licenza nell'articolo, ma sei stato tu a insistere che le immagini avevano bisogno della licenza! Possibilmente fai quetse cose (licenze immagini articoli ok/template profilo/altri template) appena hai tempo, direi che sono molto importanti. Meganoide 13:30, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) Ti darò una mano, per le licenze. Eri tu che dicevi che era meglio farlo subito, quando le immagini erano relativamente poche, così poi bastava mettere la licenza appena veniva caricata una nuova immagine. In fondo sto proponendo una semplificazione anch'io: invece di cercare tutte le immagini senza licenza, controlliamo solo quelle degli articoli ok, e a mano a mano che gli articoli ok crescono di numero, noi controlliamo sempre più immagini, ma senza fretta perchè tanto non andiamo molto velocemente. Tu prendi gli articoli ok sui personaggi, così sistemi anche i profili, e io prendo il resto (isole, frutti del diavolo, navi, eccetera). Che ne dici? --Meganoide 13:49, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) Un, ho capito.... beh, io vi ho detto quello che sapevo e che considero corretto, poi sta a voi decidere anche in base alle regole della Wikia :-) per il modificare la scheda del personaggio, vedrò se ci riesco, altrimenti ti chiedo XD Piuttosto, volevo avvertire te e meganoide che in questi prossimi giorni non so quanto potrò lavorare sulla pagina di Nami, dato che a casa ci sono delle cose abbastanza urgenti che devo assolutamente sbrigare e lunedì mi trasferisco nella casa al mare che abbiamo affittato..... Starò lì per 4 settimane, torno a Ferragosto, durante il mio soggionro cercherò di fare quello che posso ma non so se potrò, essendo il portatile di mio padre vecchio e quindi alquanto lento -.-''' '''Lavoro cm posso ora, ma vi volevo avvisare ugualmente... Phoenix Agnese 14:29, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) Ti ringrazio, anche se so che non devo ottenere il permesso mi sembrava cmq opportuno avvisare del periodo entro il quale sarò in vacanza, che sarà più o meno da questo lunedì fino a ferragosto :-) Ovviamente faccio quello che posso, anche se non credo che troverò tempo per stare al PC cercherò di dare una mano =) Posso immaginare come anche tu sia impegnato, gli esami prendono tanto tempo in qualsiasi frangente... u.ù ganbare! ;) Phoenix Agnese 14:40, lug 12, 2011 (UTC) Beh, appunto, studiare stanca in ogni caso, fai bene a fare qualche pausa ogni tanto u.ù Come ho detto anche a meganoide, mi divertirò anche per voi :-) ma tu dv vai al mare? Sono curiosa, dato che mi dici che da te è tempo di sagre devo dedurre che se ne facciano spesso no? X) Ho risolto x la pagnia di Nami, mi sto mettendo al lavoro P-) Phoenix Agnese 11:03, lug 13, 2011 (UTC) Ma no, non credo sia necessaria la razza. E se proprio vuoi mettere la specie degli uomini-pesce puoi metterlo sotto il campo "altro", lo stesso usato per i Doriki, perchè tanto non ci sono uomini-pesce con Doriki noto. --Meganoide 13:10, lug 13, 2011 (UTC) Ma allora ci si somiglia: anche io vivo al mare, più precisamente sto in Sardegna ^^ In posti come il mio e il tuo ci si può andare ogni giorno ^^ Non ho dubbi che tu lo farai presto >w< X la pagina di Nami, ho finito di lavorare ad uno dei due pezzi della storia mancante or ora, e penso riuscirò a finire preso anche l'altro ^____^ Quindi credo che terminerò la pagina =) Adesso vado a vedere questa cosa sui Cappello di Paglia, così magari posso contribuire anche io alla sidcussione u.ùPhoenix Agnese 13:54, lug 13, 2011 (UTC) Per il file e per tutti gli altri di quel tipo, non ricordo che licenza ci va. Me lo dici? E poi non mi convince l'estensione gif, dici che dovremmo cambiarla? E se sì, quale estensione metto? --Meganoide 11:13, lug 14, 2011 (UTC) Header Non mi sembra una gran differenza, direi di tenerla così, per ora. Piuttosto, hai finito di convertire il char box nel template profilo, e messo le licenze alle immagini dei "personaggi ok"? --Meganoide 15:34, lug 16, 2011 (UTC) Pensavo di creare un sondaggio (ma non il prossimo, mi sto solo portando avanti) sul momento più commovente di One Piece. Ammetto che ho preso l'ispirazione dalla wiki inglese. Ecco i miei candidati per ora: * Rufy e gli altri che mostrano la X a Bibi mentre lasciano Alabasta * I petali di ciliegio alla partenza di Chopper da Drum * morte di Ace e Barbabainca (direi di metterli assieme visto che accadono quasi assieme) * la Going Merry che salva i pirati da Enies Lobby e il funerale della Going Merry (assieme anche questi?) * Orso che alle Sabaody disperde i protagonisti * Nami che chiede aiuto a Rufy per sconfiggere Arlong * Robin che dice "voglio vivere!" e Sogeking che brucia la bandiera del governo * Zoro che piange e promette di non perdere mai più * Usopp che piange e chiede di tornare a far parte dei pirati di Rufy Hai altre idee? --Meganoide 16:19, lug 16, 2011 (UTC) Viaggio Ciaooo ^^ Mi dispiace, in questi giorni sono riuscita a lavorare solo su quel pezzettino delle Isole Sabaody sulla pagina di Nami, ma non ho avuto davvero tempo XP da domani parto, penso starò per la maggior parte del tempo off-line, ma cmq cercherò di farmi sentire ;) Al mio ritorno conto di completare assolutamente la pagina di Nami >w< P-) Phoenix Agnese 12:26, lug 17, 2011 (UTC) Grazie mille, sei sempre molto gentile =) Allora, ci sentiamo presto ^^ Phoenix Agnese 16:33, lug 17, 2011 (UTC) Ma guarda che non è "la comunità", sono solo quei due tonti di DancePowderer e Jinbe. Agli altri non dà nessun fastidio il mio lavoro... ma quei due si credono chissà chi. --Meganoide 18:25, lug 19, 2011 (UTC) Ah, ok, eri tu l'anonimo. Peccato, speravo tanto in un nuovo utente! che ne dici, ti è piaciuta la mia cattiveria nel minacciare l'"utente anonimo"? Comunque non l'avrei bannato subito, è sempre meglio esagerare con le minacce e essere clementi con i provvedimenti piuttosto che il contrario. Invece per i redirect: ok, quella pagina mi ha convinto. Di certo non bastavano le parole a vanvera di due o tre persone che nemmeno conosco di persona. Andrò a dirgli che mi sonbo "ravveduto". Però ti chiedo, e lo chiederò anche a loro: cosa ne pensi delle parole con le "vocali lunghe"? Ad esempio "santoryu" con i trattibi sulla O e sulla U. Visto che poi c'è il redirect a "santoryu" scritto normale, può essere considerato un errore grammaticale? --Meganoide 14:19, lug 20, 2011 (UTC) Per quello è stata fatta una lunga discussione a riguardo, leggi questo, che è stata riaperta dopo il caso di Hyouzo. Non ho capito cosa consideri un errore grammaticale, personalmente preferisco i tratti sulle vocali, tipo Santōryū, ma la pagina del nome senza i tratti perchè nella ricerca è più facile scrivere le vocali normali. Poi questo è un problema soprattutto per la wiki inglese dal momento che usano i nomi romanizzato com titolo della pagina. Per noi il problema è minore perchè la romanizzazione è solo nel profilo (al massimo nel testo), quindi va benissimo usare Santōryū (salvo eccezioni come Hyouzo). Ah ti volevo chiedere, che ne dici di aggiungere il campo "Provenienza" (o qualcosa del genere, non so bene come chiamarlo) nei profili personaggi? Così possiamo specificare da dove vengono se lo sappiamo. Hai notato che a questo sondaggio sulle isole non risponde praticamente nessuno? Un po' era prevedibile, un po' speravo di sbagliarmi, tanto quanto ci vuole a votare, se visiti il sito? Credo significhi che quelli che votano vengono sul sito solo per votare, poi per due settimane non si fanno vivi. E se il sondaggio non gli piace, non votano nemmeno. Per quanto riguarda i momenti commoventi metterò sia Rufy a Skypiea che Brook che suona la canzone mentre riepnsa a Lovoon. Credo però che per questo sondaggio passerà almeno un mese o due. Non so te, ma io devo mettermi a pensarci già ora perchè sono indeciso tra due o tre! --Meganoide 23:39, lug 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, mi hai fatto venire in mente il sacrificio di Pell, quando si fa esplodere (va be' che poi sopravvive) per salvare tutta la gente che era in piazza a combattere. Mettiamo anche quello? L'episodio 126 però parla solo della sconfitta di Crocodile, cosa c'è di commovente??? :-) --Meganoide 12:22, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) L'episodio 126 non mi convince molto, ma magari lo mettiamo col sacrificio di Pell che accade nel 125 e quindi non è troppo forzato metterli assieme. Per la provenienza, direi che è inutile, nelle categorie c'è già "personaggio del mare orientale" eccetera. --Meganoide 15:54, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) Immagine casuale Ho notato che il template non è simmetrico. Intendo che l'angolo superiore destro è arrotondato, quello superiore sinistro è meno arrotondato. Potresti sistemare uno dei due in modo che siano uguali? In più dovremmo aggiungere altre immagini, non dico di metterle mille, però ad esempio non ci sono nemmeno quelle di alcune dei Mugi! --Meganoide 09:58, lug 25, 2011 (UTC) Io li vedo diversi, i due angoli, comunque sì, mi riferivo al raggio di curvatura. Proverò a controllare con la nuova skin... invece per la versione romanizzata di nomi e soprannomi, non saprei, per me è uguale. In genere se la cosa è ripetuta sulla wikia inglese la ripeto anch'io, tranne i casi in cui è troppo pesante da leggere. --Meganoide 11:27, lug 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, metteremo le schede. Se vuoi, puoi metterle subito. Per le armi ancestrali... ma che domanda strana che mi fai! L'ho cancellata perchè anche sulla wikia inglese sono divise! Poseidon è una pagina corta, ma Pluton è abbastanza lunga perchè se ne parla sia ad Alabasta che a Water seven. --Meganoide 15:52, lug 25, 2011 (UTC) No, in effetti. Non c'è ancora, la pagina Pluton. Io sto finendo la pagina Cirkeys, magari dopo faccio Pluton. Se no puoi farla tu, se vuoi. --Meganoide 16:45, lug 25, 2011 (UTC) Mi funziona la chat!!!!!! Miracolo!! A questo punto spero che funzioni anche nei prossimi giorni. --Meganoide 22:56, lug 25, 2011 (UTC) Come mai non riesco più a creare blog sulla wikia inglese? A parte che non ricordo come si fa, ma sto cercando il tasto "crea un nuovo blog" ma non lo trovo :-( Volevo creare un blog in cui chiedo "se i buoni ora sono dieci (9 mugiwara + jinbe) com'è che i nemici di un certo livello sono solo 6 (Jones, Zeo, Daruma, Dosun, Much e Decken)?"... boh! --Meganoide 17:17, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) : Tranquillo, l'ho cambiata meno di mezz'ora fa, non te la eri "persa". :-) Mi raccomando, scrivimi cosa ne pensi, quando avrò fatto il blog! --Meganoide 17:42, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) Eh sì, ho cambiato il tema del blog quando, ricontrollando i compagni di Hody Jones ho scoperto che mi ero dimenticato di Hyouzou! La teoria che avevo fatto (5 scontri 2 vs 1, se escludevamo Decken che non è in Gyoncorde Plaza) è crollata miseramente. Avevo pensato a Jones contro Rufy e Jinbe, Much contro Zoro e Brook, eccetera. Le altre coppie le avrei studiate ma è risultato tutto inutile e ho lasciato perdere. Per le domande che mi fai, i profili io li adoro belli espansi... adoro soprattutto vedere l'accoppiata, quando c'è, frutto-taglia. Visto che non sai se si può fare ti suggerisco di scoprirlo :-) ma anche se si potesse fare, boh, le pagine sono "strette" se usi la tua skin, con il monobook non ci sono questi problemi! Viva il monobook! :-) Per la faccenda dei colori diversi, nella wikia activity, non vedo l'utilità, ma nemmeno se fossimo cento utenti! Se me la spieghi saprò darti il mio parere. Ed eccoci all'argomento che più mi interessava, gli stub. Premetto che anche su altre wikia italiane li chiamano semplicemente stub. A dire il vero non è che siano proprio stub... uno stub, per quello che ne so, è un articolo da espandere. Come i miei temi di italiano alle elementari che erano lunghi dieci righe... e dovevo farli diventare di cento (numeri inventati). Quegli articoli invece... cosa vuoi dire di più? Effettivamente ho pensato ai compagni di Bellamy, potremmo almeno aggiungere una descrizione fisica. Su quello sono d'accordo. Ma ad esempio su altri articoli come acqua potente, be', template stub o no, non c'è proprio nulla da aggiungere! Quindi quello non lo chiamo stub. Che ne pensi? (Ora ti cerco in chat, ma per poco perchè poi esco). --Meganoide 18:28, lug 30, 2011 (UTC) Bene, se siamo d'accordo sul basarci sulla wikia inglese ho un'ottima notizia da darti: tutti gli "articoli ok" sono basati sulla wikia inglese e quindi non sono stub. Inoltre tutto ciò che non è articolo ok non è basato sulla wikia inglese e quindi è stub (anche se la pagina è lunga è stub rispetto alla wikia inglese). Facile, no? :-) --Meganoide 22:34, lug 30, 2011 (UTC) A dire il vero sbagli. L'articolo di Nami era uno stub, poi Axel 8 l'ha incollato in inglese e si è messo a tradurlo (senza finirlo, quel maledetto eheh). Gli articoli di quel tipo (solo tradurre e magari sistemare il template, o le categorie, o aggiungere immagini) sono pochissimi, e quando dico pochissimi intendo letteralmente due: quello che traduco io e quello che traduce Phoenix Agnese. In particolare ora quei due sono "Nami" e "Bellamy". Tutti gli altri sono veri e propri stub. In genere in un paio di giorni finisco di tradurre un articolo, e non mi dedico a nient'altro quando ho un articolo di quel tipo tra le mani. Quindi non mi serve segnarlo come "in traduzione, in lavorazione", perchè lo so bene che lo è! E le possibilità che un lettore finisca proprio su quell'articolo sono bassissime: una su... quanti articoli abbiamo? 600 circa mi pare. Quindi non ha senso distinguere quei due articoli da tutti gli altri. Per quanto riguarda gli sub veri e propri... guarda che è un lavoro lunghissimo, segnarli come stub: sono circa 500 articoli su 600. Vuoi aggiungere quel template a 500 pagine? Magari nel 2013 ce la fai a finire questo lavoro! :-) In definitiva io lascerei le cose come sono. Piuttosto mettiamoci ancora più energia per destubbarli tutti. --Meganoide 17:27, lug 31, 2011 (UTC) Temo che non ti rendi conto dell'illogicità della tua proposta, oppure sono io che non ho capito quello che vuoi fare. Prima di tutto, 50 articoli con il template stub e 450 che sono stub ma sono senza template non servono a nulla. Inoltre non è vero che "poi li ritroviamo", perchè li troviamo in ogni caso! Infatti appena finisco Bellamy vado su "una pagina a caso" e quando trovo una pagina che mi ispira mi metto a lavorarci! È la stessa cosa che dici tu, ma senza perdere tempo a mettere il template stub. --Meganoide 18:15, lug 31, 2011 (UTC) Roshio Ho un problema con Roshio. Il suo soprannome è "il boia", ma nella ristampa del manga italiano lo chiamano "il condannato a morte" (complimenti, hanno ribaltato il senso). Anche su wikipedia lo chiamano "il boia". Il problema è che noi dobbiamo basarci sul manga anche quando dicono sciocchezze. Quindi che soprannome gli diamo? Per caso sai come veniva chiamato nel volume originale? --Meganoide 15:00, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) Metterò il soprannome "il condannato a morte" e aggiungerò nelle curiosità "quelli della Star Comics sono degli stupidi" (non così cattiva, però). Per Roshio, ho preferito metterlo nelle curiosità perchè molte pagine ce le hanno, quindi si "mimetizza" bene. Invece gli errori o le curiosità sulle traduzioni sono poche (a parte Roshio mi viene in mente solo Erbaf) e quindi quando ci sono si notano e stonano, a mio parere. Per l'articolo della settimana, a dire anche prima era abbastanza facile... mica sono impedito :-) --Meganoide 16:58, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah, di codici non me ne intendo, per me andava bene anche prima :-) Quando dico che la sezione "curiosità sugli errori della Star Comics" stona, intendo dire che le pagine hanno una formattazione simile. i personaggi ad esempio hanno aspetto fisico, carattere, forza e abilità, storia. Anche l'ordine è sempre lo stesso. A volte ci sono delle curiosità, e quindi aggiungiamo il paragrafo apposta, ma un paragrafo sugli errori di traduzione stonerebbe troppo perchè sarebbe (per fortuna) molto raro. --Meganoide 17:25, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) Mi era sembrato di capire che la riga del profilo "nome originale" l'avremmo usata solo per quei personaggi il cui nome italiano è diverso dal nome pensato da Oda! Esempio Monkey D. Luffy/Monkey D. Rufy! È inutile metterlo, quando coincidono!! Che ne pensi? --Meganoide 15:50, ago 2, 2011 (UTC) Esaatto, è per quello che tolgo il nome originale. Invece: per la descrizione delle immagini del profilo le tolgo perchè sono inutili, non appaiono mica! Non te ne eri accorto? :-) E infine: per i link dei doppiatori, non solo non facciamo le pagine perchè tanto neanche quella in inglese ce le hanno (anche loro mettono solo i link), ma inoltre non mi pare bello che ci siano link che puntano fuori dalla wikia. Se a uno interessa (ad esempio) Kappei Yamaguchi va a cercarselo da solo, questa è la mia idea. Tu ci tieni molto, a tenerli? --Meganoide 16:43, ago 2, 2011 (UTC)--Meganoide 16:43, ago 2, 2011 (UTC) Effettivamente non ho mai provato a passarci sopra col mouse, però riflettendoci è chiaro che se metti una foto nel profilo, il soggetto sarà il soggetto della pagina, e quindi mi pare scontata come informazione. Però se ci tieni continua pure a metterla. Invece per i doppiatori, me ne ero dimenticato, però sì, ricordo che c'erano le pagine dei doppiatori. Però non sono sicuro di aver capito quella storia di "è un'informazione in più". L'informazione che noi diamo è quella del nome del doppiatore; mettere il link a wikipedia casomai è solo un piacere che facciamo per quei pigri che non hanno voglia di fare copia e incolla su google. Va bene, teniamoli, però non mi piacciono. Preferirei pensare a questa wikia come a un universo autosufficiente e scollegato da tutto il resto. In fondo com avrai già notato ho un sacco di fissazioni e idee strane! --Meganoide 17:10, ago 2, 2011 (UTC) Ho scritto una descrizione sulla wikia centrale, ma prima, non sapendo di cosa parlare (dovevo dire di cosa parla One Piece? dovevo farci pubblicità? dovevo parlare della storia di questa wikia?) ho letto alcune pagine a caso... anche la wikia centrale è abbandonata???? Se vai a leggere e mi dici cosa ne pensi te ne sarei grato. Per la didascalia delle immagini puoi mettere quello che vuoi: ora che so che non sono inutili non le cancellerò più! Invece per i link a wikipedia non intendevo che dipendiamo da loro, mettendoli, ma solo che così facendo è come se "ammettiamo" di non parlare proprio di tutto, riguardo a One Piece. --Meganoide 21:36, ago 2, 2011 (UTC) Proverò a modificare la descrizione sulla wikia centrale, anche se non so cosa mettere per farci pubblicità. Per i link a wikipedia, ok teniamoli. Per i link alle altre wikia, ho visitato quelle di PaperPedia, dei Simpson, di Futurama, di Dylan Dog e di PK e sì, ho visto che sono abbandonate. --Meganoide 22:00, ago 2, 2011 (UTC) Gallo/Gyaro Ma no, figurati! Certo, il nome "Gallo" è orribile, ma non è per quello che ho spostato la pagina a "Gyaro". Stavo cercando il nome con cui venivano chiamati i Flying Fish Riders (Tobiuo Riders) e ho notato per caso (ho il manga originale) che Gallo viene chiamato incredibilmente Gyaro!! E infatti, se controlli la pagina di discussione, ho chiesto come mai lo chiamano Gallo! A questo punto davvero non so chi si è inventato il nome "Gallo". Non so se mi abbiano già risposto. Per qusto, mentre aspettavo un motivo valido (ma non so cosa si inventeranno) ho spostato la pagina a Gyaro. Cos'altro dovevo fare? :-( --Meganoide 22:24, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) : Sì, in effetti fai bene a mettere il redirect, però tu cosa ne pensi? Com'è possibile che lo chiamino Gallo su wikipedia? Da dove hanno tirato fuori quel nome? Ho visto che non mi hanno ancora risposto... --Meganoide 22:33, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) Sì, ho la prima edizione del manga, anche perchè con le ristampe sono ancora a Enies Lobby, quindi ora che arrivano alle Sabaody passerà un anno! Non credo che Gyaro significhi Gallo, in genere Oda gli dà dei nomi che ricordano il tipo di pesce a cui assomigliano, quindi al massimo Gyaro potrebbe significare "pesce rosso" (o quello che è). Secondo me è stao un vandalo... oppure c'è un motivo serio, ma finchè non ce lo dicono terrei Gyaro. --Meganoide 22:44, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) C'è un nuovo utente, un certo BroOk, a meno che non fossi tu che testavi i messaggi di benvenuto. A proposito, al caro BroOk non era apparso niente, quindi gli ho scritto io. Altre cose: ora devo uscire, se hai tempo puoi mettere il template profilo a Set? E già che ci siamo, c'è una pagina, tra quelle su cui ho lavorato oggi, che aveva bisogno di una sistemata, ma non ricordo quale e non ricordo nemmeno che cosa c'era da fare :-( Se dai una controllata ti ringrazio. Ciao. --Meganoide 18:35, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) Sì be' in genere cancello il messaggio automatico perchè in fondo dico le stesse cose. --Meganoide 11:30, ago 6, 2011 (UTC) Mettere il campo provenienza nel template profilo (a parte le supernove, i pirati di Bellamy settentrionale e quel brocco di Gyaro meridionale) credo sia inutile. Lo metterai per TUTTI i peronsaggi o solo per quelli incontrati lontani dalla loro provenienza (cioè, se non ho dimenticato nessuno, quelli che ho detto)? Io dico che è meglio toglierlo... --Meganoide 23:04, ago 7, 2011 (UTC) Aaaah, ma sono un idiota, ho confuso l'uomo-pesce Gyaro con il pirata Gyro... quello che voleva sfuggire a Hody Jones. Sono imperdonabile, l'unica scusante che ho è che visto che recentemente parlavamo di Gyaro, mi era rimasto in mente. Invece, per discutere del campo "provenienza", vorrei sapere quante persone sono provenienti da un mare diverso da quello in cui vengono introdotte o meglio diverso da quello in cui si trovano ora. Infatti credo che per tutti gli altri (gente che non si sposta dalla patria) sia un'informazione inutile, che ne pensi? Direi che queste persone sono: * i Mugiwara (misto) * Shanks (west) e Yasop (est) * Gyro (sud) * Bellamy e compagnia bella (ihih che umorista che sono) (nord) * le supernove (misto) Pochi, secondo me (ovviamente magari ora tu mi trovi altre 1000 persone di questo tipo)! Quindi, per coerenza o lo mettiamo a tutti o a nessuno, e siccome è inutile il 99% delle volte lo toglierei del tutto. Inoltre, nelle categorie in fondo alla pagina, c'è già (quando è noto) la categoria "personaggio del mare...", a seconda della provenienza. E la categoria va per tutti, anche per quelli del mare orientale. Anche le categorie in fondo sono riassuntive, anche se meno appariscenti. PS Non ho mai notato il campo homeland nel profilo inglese... --Meganoide 09:41, ago 8, 2011 (UTC) Profili Credo che il "template: profilo" andrebbe rinominato "template: profilo personaggio". Se sei d'accordo, potresti anche andare su tutti i personaggi non stub e modificare la scritta? Perchè mettere un redirect a un template lo trovo scandaloso. Invece per il profilo frutto, vorrei proporti di togliere i campi titolo, sottotitolo, significato e larghezze (che sono due). Li trovo inutili, che ne pensi? Infine se ricordo bene non esiste ancora il template nave. Se ho ragione, potresti crearlo? E magari usarlo sulle navi non stub, tanto credo sia solo la Red Force. Ciao. --Meganoide 18:00, ago 8, 2011 (UTC) Teniamo il "profilo personaggio" solo con il nome di profilo, se insisti; so che sarebbe un lavoro lungo però forse varrebbe la pena di farlo. Per il template nave, preparalo, perchè come dicevo per ora è quasi inutile, ma in futuro lo sarà, quindi "farlo ora o farlo dopo cambia poco"... però preferisco averlo prima possibile! E per il template frutto, il fatto è che il significato si basa sull'origine del nome giapponese. Sulla wikia inglese infatti usano il nome giapponese, quindi ha senso spiegarne l'origine. Noi però usiamo nomi italiani e inglesi, gli unici che mi vengono in mente col nome giapponese sono lo Yomi Yomi e il Pika Pika... quindi è un campo quasi sempre poco interessante, a mio avviso. Inoltre in giapponese a volte i frutti vengono da onomatopee, che quindi vanno spiegate; qui i frutti hanno nomi comuni, sia in inglese che in italiano (esempio, Fum Fum, Foco Foco, Dark Dark, Puzzle Puzzle). E se il template frutto è mingherlino, pazienza, direi. Se per te va bene, tolgo i significati. Comunque certo, non è che li tolgo dal template vero e proprio, ma solo dalle pagine in cui lo usiamo, visto che la riga è appunto opzionale. A proposito, meglio un template specifico per ogni categoria, cioè navi, frutti, personaggi, isole... piuttosto che uno unico. Proverò a vedere quella votazione di cui parli. Infine, non so cosa intendi quando dici che c'è la scritta "immagine aggiunta da". Non so proprio di cosa parli... dov'è che ti appare? --Meganoide 21:17, ago 8, 2011 (UTC) Dunque, ho scoperto che quella frase "aggiunta da..." non la vedevo perchè uso la vecchia skin. Ho messo la nuova e in effetti è non solo scomoda ma proprio orribile! Se sai come toglierla fallo pure!!! Ok per la creazione del profilo nave, fallo quando puoi. Idem per quel bot per cambiare i template profilo a template "profilo personaggio", ci terrei che venisse fatto. Non sono ancora andato a vedere quella votazione, lo faccio subito, poi torno a tradurre Door Door. Nell'ultima settimana ho tradotto come non traducevo più da tempo, nel senso della quantità. C'è da dire che però sono pagine corte. Per il significato del nome del frutto, non so proprio dire se possa essere interessante. A me non me ne frega niente, ma magari agli altri visitatori sì... boh. --Meganoide 21:41, ago 8, 2011 (UTC) Comunque anche il template nave sarà mingherlino eh! Non credere! Sono solo i personaggi che fanno eccezione. Ok, chiediamo ad Agnese e Axel. Ah, e le due votazioni che mi hai linkato sono già state risolte... --Meganoide 21:52, ago 8, 2011 (UTC) In quella delle gif nessuno vota da due giorni. Non c'entra niente, ma vorrei sapere: che frutto del diavolo vorresti mangiare, se potessi scegliere? Anzi, dimmene 4 o 5, ma dimmeli in ordine dal primo in assoluto al quinto. Oppure non ne mangeresti nessuno? :-) --Meganoide 22:11, ago 8, 2011 (UTC) Non ho guardato quei codici perchè anche se è più lungo il procedimento, non mi costa nulla fare nel modo classico. E per il profilo nave è esatto, come senso vanno bene tutti e due, casomai essendo un oggetto sarebbe meglio proprietario. Ah, ma esistono il "template ciurma" e il "template razza"? Se no, puoi farli? Ora esco, quindi casomai ti rispondo verso mezzanotte (te lo sto dicendo per non farti restare in attesa di una risposta che non arriverebbe in tempi brevi). --Meganoide 18:46, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Problema con la lista dei blog Mi sono informata sul problema dei punti elenco nella lista dei blog. Il bug è stato risolto, ma nella tua wiki l'anomalia si presenta perché nel tuo CSS hai impostato i punti elenco. Mi hanno detto di cancellare questa parte del codice nel tuo Wikia.css: .CommunityCornerModule ul, .SPOTLIGHT_FOOTER ul, .WikiaFooter ul, .WikiaArticle ul { list-style:disc; margin-left: 1em; } Fammi sapere se risolvi la questione! 19:25, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Ma sì, direi che va benissimo mettere "patria" e "peculiarità". Se comunque trovi parole migliori, libero di metterle! --Meganoide 22:48, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Nuovo blog Ho creato un nuovo blog sulla wikia inglese, spero che andrai a visitarlo, che ti piacerà l'argomento e anche quello che ho scritto... e che lascerai un commento. Questo è il link. A proposito, se anche tu crei qualche blog di là avvisami che andrò a vederlo. --Meganoide 18:54, ago 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey there About your question on my talk, I think everything is working fine (main page and JS code)... or is it that I don't get your question?... if it's the latter, please tell me, I'd be happy to help:)-- Prima che tu me lo chieda, ho spostato Shiki a Kinjishi perchè nel manga viene chiamato così. Ennesima schifezza della Star Comics, visto che Kinjishi in originale sarebbe il suo soprannome. Ci toccherà chiamarlo "Kinjishi il leone dorato" e so già che non dormirò a questo pensiero. Comunque ti scrivo per chiederti se anche tu visualizzi il mio stesso problema: se scrivo "Shiki" mi reindirizza alla pagina... Shiki! Ma se cerco di spostarla mi dice che la pagina si chiama già Kinjishi. Insomma come se fosse solo un errore di visualizzazione. --Meganoide 11:15, ago 11, 2011 (UTC) A dire il vero ora se riprovi a cercare Shiki dovrebbe reindirizzarti a Kinjishi, si vede che era solo questione di tempo. Su wikipedia dice che anche nell'anime viene chiamato Kinjishi, in ogni caso ho la conferma che nel manga è Kinjishi, quindi siamo costretti a mettere quella schifezza... Riesci a scoprire qual è il nome dell'anime? Ok, metto il redirect ai frutti del diavolo, ad esempio per il Dark Dark metto sia "Yami Yami" che "Yami Yami no Mi". --Meganoide 12:50, ago 11, 2011 (UTC) Ah, ok per Shiki/Kinjishi, ieri sera dopo aver fatto lo spostamento non andava... penso fosse solo un bug. Sono d'accordo, è l'ennesima schifezza della Star, come quando gli ammiragli vengono chiamati "Aokiji il fagiano blu" eccetera (non ricordo quando è accaduto ma è successo solo una volta). Ho visto che hai spostato il template profilo, spero che presto le pagine useranno il template corretto. Per mettere la catogoria redirect ai redirect... non hai voglia di farlo tu? Lo chiedo perchè se lo fai tu, io intanto potrei tradurre. Mi riferisco solo ai frutti già "ok", se in futuro ne creo altri poi ci metto poco a creare i redirect sul momento. --Meganoide 13:15, ago 11, 2011 (UTC) Sì sì, ho messo la categoria "blog posts". Grazie di avermelo fatto notare. Non capisco la storia dei redirect: dovrei crearli per i nuovi frutti ma non per quelli vecchi? Non ha molto senso! Penso che dovremmo mettere i redirect a TUTTI i frutti del diavolo! E ovviamente anche la categoria. È chiaro che d'ora in poi quando creo un frutto (ora sono al lavoro sul Fuwa Fuwa) dopo creo i redirect, ma non pensi che qualcuno dovrebbe farlo anche per i frutti che ho già creato? :-) Direi che è fondamentale! Sei disposto a farlo tu questo lavoro? Un po' è noioso ma non ci dovrebbe voler molto tempo, e sarebbe importante... --Meganoide 13:35, ago 11, 2011 (UTC) Flag for PX-Bot The flag is not common to all wikias. I guess that's a safety (you don't want people you don't know to make bot edits on your wiki without you noticing it!…). If you and Meganoide are the only truly active people here, I guess it should be easy to ask for a flag in case the activity feed flooding bothers you. But anyway, seems PX-Bot is over with this work—hope I didn't screwed anything! RE: Site stats Hi. I'm afraid the SCRIPT tags aren't allowed in Wikia. They simply block any code within those tags... I tried it myself. But, I see that the normal HTML version works, so why not just continue using that? [az] 12:15, ago 12, 2011 (UTC) :You can't use the Verbatim tag in a JS script since it is not really a "real" HTML tag. See Forum:Verbatim. You can try using Verbatim in other MediaWiki interface which appear in all pages, like MediaWiki:Sidebar (for Monobook). Does that work? [az] 09:39, ago 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, for Oasis, I'm not sure... check . [az] 18:36, ago 13, 2011 (UTC) Kaettekitaaaaa! Yoshi, sono tornata >.< Sono distrutta dal trasloco, lasciatemi riprendere... Da domani inizierò nuovamente a lavorare alla pagina di Nami e non avrò certo problemi a fare un pochino di pubblicità alla nostra Wikia :) Bye ^^ Blog Ciao, vorrei chiederti come fare ad andare su un blog appena creato da me perchè sulla Home Page nno rieco a trovarlo e su ultimi blog mi appaiono solo quell di Meganoide (ma Meganoide oggi c'è ?). comunque mi ha consigliato 3 articoli che potrei tradurre o modificare e gli ho inviato un messaggio perchè visto che è la prima wiki a cui io mi iscrivo e non ho mai scritto o modificato articoli gli ho chiesto se mi poteva darmi qualche nozione di base ma visto che non c'è vorrei chiedere a te. P.S.: ho chiesto a lui perchè ho iniziato a discutere con lui per primo ed era una specie di abitudine chiedere a lui e affatto perchè pensasi che fosse meglio di te o roba del genner. Ho scritto solo per chiarire perchè non vorrei creare problemi nel sito. Grazie,Judas "Commander" Kidd 17:26, ago 15, 2011 (UTC) Grazie Davvero!!!! Judas "Commander" Kidd 18:19, ago 15, 2011 (UTC) Mr. 5 Ciao Leviathan! Potresti per favore spostarmi il nome di questo file? http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mr._5.jpg Magari chiamalo "Mr. 5 con foto di Bibi". Axel 8 Nuovi Utenti Potrei avere gia due possibili candidati. comunque io chiudo buona notte per oggi la auguro a te e a tuui gli utenti quindi faglielo sapere da parte mia. Grazie,Judas "Commander" Kidd 19:05, ago 15, 2011 (UTC) Tabella Mi riferisco alla tabella del personaggio. Mr. 5 non ne ha una in italiano. Vuoi aggiungerla tu? Grazie per l'immagine! Axel 8 Tabella Statistiche Ciao. Ho modificato l'articolo di Tamagon aggiungendo alcune informazioni ma volevo sapere come inserire la tabella delle statistiche visto che sulla wiki inglese c'è. Come ti ho gia detto sono molto imbranato. Grazie, Judas "Commander" Kidd 09:55, ago 16, 2011 (UTC) ho provato a capire come si utilizzano boxriga e boxprofilo e nell'elenco dei Template a me appaiono ma non riesco counque a capire come inserire il profilo di Tamagon quindi ci rinuncio e lascio fare a voi. se invece voglio creare un articolo dall'inizio cosa dovrei fare? grazie, Judas "Commander" Kidd 10:54, ago 16, 2011 (UTC) Codici HTML/Articolo di Tamagon e Inuppe scusami ma sono un po' impacciato e non so usare i codici HTML perchè sono poco esperto. comunque potresti visto che mi hai detto di lasciar stare completre i miei due articoli su Tamagon e Inuppe con il profilo personaggio quando hai tempo perfavore? Grazie, Judas "Commander" Kidd 15:59, ago 16, 2011 (UTC) Merveille volevo fare un nuovo articolo su Merveille ma mi è venuto in mente che non ho ancora visto il film perchè troppo preso dalla continuity originale e che quindi non riesco ad interbretare dei punti della storia dell'isola per mancanza di sapere non conoscendo la trama quindi vorrei sapere se ci sono altri articoli che potrei creare o modificare visto che quelli che mi ha consigliato Meganoide escludendo il profilo personaggio ho gia completato. per curiosità volevo sapere se ci sono altre wiki tipo di Fairy Tail o Bleach o Naruto o Soul Eater o altro italiane a cui serve una mano per gli articoli e che li fanno tipo noi Mr. 5 Grazie mille Leviathan! Avevo scordato come salvare le immagini! Axel 8 Sono stato via due giorni, spero che non abbiate sentito la mia mancanza! Ok per le "note" e per rinominare la pagina principale. Per il resto, mi hanno scritto Axel per il template personaggio da mettere a mr. 5 e Judas Kidd per spiegargli un po' come si fanno le pagine. Sono stato io a suggerirgli Tamagon e Inuppe; a quanto pare poi ha avuto problemi. Li hai/ha/avete risolti o devo dargli anch'io un'occhiata (in questo caso dovrei spulciare la vostra conversazione, spero non serva...)? --Meganoide 12:37, ago 17, 2011 (UTC) Profili Personaggi sono riuscito a fare il profilo di Jigoro ma non mi ha messo la voce altro come mai? il profilo è quello di Jigoro Grazie, Judas "Commander" Kidd 17:23, ago 17, 2011 (UTC) Messaggio di sistema Come si chiama il messaggio di sistema per tradurre la parola "contributi" del menu superiore del profilo utente (accanto a Blog)? 20:41, ago 17, 2011 (UTC) : ah, dato che ci sei mi dici anche come tradurre le scritte dell'intestazione (es random page, aggiungi una pagina ecc)? Grazie -- 20:46, ago 17, 2011 (UTC) Commento Come faccio a rimuovere un mio commento da un blog (il mio) così da poter fare come tu mi hai consigliato? grazie, Judas "Commander" Kidd 15:03, ago 18, 2011 (UTC) Paper Paper o Pasa Pasa? Ho un bel dubbio. Vorrei sapere la tua opinione. Il frutto Rogia Paper Paper non ha un nome ufficiale a parte quello giapponese, "Pasa Pasa no Mi". Chiamarlo "Paper Paper" è una speculazione tanto sulla wiki inglese (ma li usano i nomi giapponesi) quanto su wikipedia in italiano (ma lo chiamano lo stesso "Paper Paper"). Noi cosa facciamo? In genere ci basiamo sul manga (o su wikipedia se non abbiamo il manga), ma qui si parla di un videogioco, e francamente anche se ce l'avessimo, sarebbe appunto in giapponese. Quindi ti chiedo: per te ha più senso chiamarlo "Paper Paper" o "Pasa Pasa"? Ammetto che anche la mia è una speculazione, però almeno non ci stiamo inventando il nome, stiamo solo usando quello originale senza la parte "no Mi". --Meganoide 20:54, ago 18, 2011 (UTC) : Esatto, sono io quell'utente anonimo che l'ha fatto notare. Bene, anch'io preferisco chiamarlo Pasa Pasa. Ora lo sposto. Quando dicevo che anche chiamarlo così è speculazione intendo dire che se mai uscirà anche in italiano, potrebbero dargli un nome diverso. --Meganoide 09:30, ago 19, 2011 (UTC) Meganoide è successo quel casino perchè mi sono accorto che non avevo messo la firma e avevo già schiacciato salva la pagina e senza pensarci ho aggiunto la firma e ho schiacciato di nuovo salveìa la pagina e ho creato un contrasto. ho letto il tuo blog e non ho niente da commentare perchè hai gia detto tutto quello che si poteva dre quindi posso solo dirti bello e grazie visto che stai cercando di dare una mano a tutti noi incluso te e alla Wikia quindi...scriverò questo se a te va bene Judas "Commander" Kidd 13:40, ago 20, 2011 (UTC) Scheda pure! Se ricordo bene viene come nella wiki inglese, che è divisa in cinque parti, mi sembra. È questo che intendi fare, se non sbaglio. --Meganoide 17:24, ago 21, 2011 (UTC)